Twenty-four rhesus monkeys were divided into treatment groups. Twenty of the monkeys were fed an obesity-inducing diet high in fat and sugar; ten of these monkeys received 40 mg resveratrol twice a day for year one, followed by 240mg resveratrol during year 2, ten monkeys got a placebo. Four monkeys remained on a healthy weight stable diet without resveratrol to serve as controls. Monkeys were monitored regularly and follow up data collection occurred every three months. Data variables include body composition, glucose tolerance test, immune function, eye exams, pulse wave velocity, locomotor activity, and blood chemistry. Tissue biopsies were collected at baseline and year 1. The monkeys were sacrificed after 2 years on study and tissue samples were collected, processed and preserved. Analysis of the tissue is ongoing. Nine manuscripts have been published. Tissue analysis is ongoing for the brain, kidneys, liver, and muscle.